The Aftermath
by wiltar
Summary: A piece, written immediately after episode 2x11, The Second Chance. My take on what happened after the cute handholdingscene.


**Title: **The Aftermath

**Author:** Patricia (wiltarzonnet.nl)

**Rating:** T - PG-13 for f/f kissage

**Disclaimers:** Marissa and Alex belong to Fox and Josh Schwartz. I don't make profit so don't sue me please!

**Pairing: **Marissa/Alex

**Feedback:** Always welcome at the e-mail address mentioned above

**Distribution:** Sure, the purpose of writing fic is having people actually reading it. But let me know where you put it, and give me my credits

**Spoilers:** Up until episode 2x11 The Second Chance

**Dedication:** To all who read this. I put a lot of time and effort into my work, so I'm really thankful that you're taking the time to read this.

**Summary: **My thoughts on what might have happened after the cute handholding scene at the end of The Second Chance

As Rachael Yamagata was singing her last notes for the evening, the huge crowd in the Bait Shop slowly started to break up. In the middle of the moving crowd were Alex and Marissa, still holding hands.

"I'm Rachael Yamagata, thank you so much for coming tonight. Drive safe and have a great evening!"

With those last words, she stood up to gather her stuff. Alex used that moment to take a look around at the departing crowd, noticing how she and Marissa were pretty much the only people standing on a now almost empty floor. People had moved to tables and to the bar. For Alex –painful as it was- this was her cue for returning to her job.

"Marissa?" she tentatively asked. Marissa turned her head to face Alex.

"Ehm… you know I would love to stand here all night with you, but I sort of have to return to work now. I'm gonna need about 30 minutes to clear this place and close up for the night. But it would be great if you'd stay."

She had a bit of a problem formulating her words, because of the situation. Marissa had made clear now what exactly she was doing with Alex, there was no question about that, but Alex felt they should at least talk about it. She knew this was a first for Marissa, so it would be wise to talk before she'd do something to screw it all up.

Fortunately, Marissa understood what Alex was saying. She too felt it would be wise to talk, she needed to explain to Alex how serious she was about this. But really, Marissa had no intention to leave Alex there anyway, so she replied.

"Sure, no problem. I'll help you out." Alex almost instantly tried to protest, after all, she had employees to do the work, but Marissa didn't give her any chance. "Don't try and stop me, I don't mind helping out. It beats the hell out of just sitting still, watching everyone else working their asses off." She shot Alex a charming smile so Alex decided to leave it at that.

"Thanks" she said while reaching out her hand once again. She gently squeezed Marissa's hand before letting it go. She then moved on to get some work done.

"Okay people, we're getting near closing time so the bar is now closed! You can take your time drinking your last drink, but in 30 minutes I want this place cleared!"

Most of her customers were familiar with the way Alex ran the place, so nobody objected. As Marissa started gathering empty glasses, she shot a glance at Alex, thinking 'That's my girl' And she couldn't help herself from smiling… 'My girl'

About 40 minutes later, Alex was turning down the lights. She and Marissa took their belongings and went outside.

"So," Marissa started while Alex locked the door "I was thinking… Maybe we can take a walk along the beach. It's such a beautiful evening and it's still pretty warm."

Strangely, the nerves that had been bothering Marissa earlier that evening, were all gone. She knew that all would be okay now that she had taken the major step of showing her feelings to Alex.

"Works for me. Shall we go?" She extended her hand to Marissa, who gladly took it.

Not much longer they were strolling by the shore line. Marissa's thumb was gently caressing Alex's knuckles. Alex couldn't help but smile. She knew this was the moment to start the conversation.

"So, I guess we've figured out what's you're doing to me." she opened the conversation. For Marissa this meant it was time to tell Alex about her feelings.

"Yeah, we did. I… I spent most of my afternoon thinking about you. And me. And us. And when it came down to it, I couldn't ignore my feelings. I mean… I never felt anything like this before for another girl. But then again, I think I've never had feelings this intense for anyone else. It would be stupid to deny something that feels so right." Marissa concluded

Alex was surprised Marissa was so open and honest about her emotions. It felt so good, because if someone is honest to you, it means you can return that honesty.

"I can't tell you how glad I am you feel it too. To be honest… This afternoon I was so afraid I scared you away. I had this feeling the air was charged between us several times, but when you left… I really feared I had misread the signs, or that I had moved too fast. I know you've never dated a girl before so I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. I think you should know that, even though I'm totally in love with you, we can move as slow as you want." Alex told Marissa.

"Let's sit down here for a moment." Marissa said and so they did. Marissa moved closer to Alex, then wrapped an arm around her waist. Alex gave her a surprised, but happy look.

"I know you don't want to pressure me. But I'm ready for this, I'm ready for dating you and I don't want you to hold back for me. You don't have to walk on eggshells around me, we'll just take things as they come, okay? We'll both know what we want and when we want it."

Alex understood exactly what Marissa was saying. Marissa trusted her, and the natural development of their relationship. There was no need to feel worried about pressure or anything. Their connection had been established before they went into this, and they would go along with whatever would come their way.

As they locked eyes, Alex's breath was taken away. Here was this girl, wearing her heart on her sleeve, but only for her. She couldn't help herself from reaching out her hand to Marissa's face. With a tender hand, she put a stray lock of hair back behind Marissa's ear.

"You're so beautiful" she gasped, lost in emotion. Marissa didn't look away like she had done before when other people told her she was beautiful. She never believed them, but she believed Alex when she said it. Her insecurities faded fast when she was around the blonde gorgeous woman. Slowly they moved together.

Their lips met and a gentle motion set the pace for their first kiss together. When they pulled away from the kiss, Marissa knew she had done the right thing. The feeling of butterflies swirling around in her stomach and the look on Alex's face told her all she needed to know.

"See… I told you we would know what we want en when we want it." She let her head rest on Alex's shoulder.

Alex smiled. "Yeah, you did."

No more words were needed. Contentment and happiness had made its way into the girls' hearts.

The End


End file.
